Moon Rising/Allegiances (Snowyring123)
CoveClan Leader - Blackstar - Sleek dark tom, formerly a kittypet Deputy - Cinderfur - Beautiful gray tabby she-cat Medicine cats '''Bramblewing - Brown tabby she-cat, blind. Luna - Light gray she with a great knowledge of herbs (Apprentice: Sparkpaw) '''Warriors (Not expecting or nursing kits) Maplewing - Sleek tabby she-cat Jayfeather - Sleek gray-blue she-cat -Willowsong - Tawny coloured She-cat with amber eyes and a short tail -Dustclaw - Pretty she-cat -Dawnheart - Sweet she-cat with a bright personality and thick, golden fur -Bluefur - Sassy pure blue she-cat with light blue eyes and white on her ear tufts. -Turtlecry - Short tabby tom with gray fur - Ashfrost - Light gray she-cat - Weaselspot - Nice tom with dappled fur (Apprentice: Leafpaw) - Valleyheart - Sweet she-cat with lovely green eyes (Apprentice: Maplepaw) Apprentices '(In training to become warriors, over 6 moons old) Sparkpaw - Kind white and black she-cat, blue eyes, crippled legs. Silverpaw - Gray dappled-furred cat with a sour attitude Kestrelpaw - Dark and ginger tortoisheshell she-cat Rowanpaw - Sleek reddish-brown tom with an almost black tail Billypaw - Cruel but small tom, ember green eyes Onepaw - Small tom, born the only kit in the litter '''Kits '(Under the age of 6 moons, waiting to become an apprentice) Twigkit - Small bramble she-kit Copperkit - Adventurous dark brown tom Cherrykit - Peachish-reddish tabby she-cat Darkkit - Cruel tom with black paws and black on their tail, blue eyes. 'Queens '(Nursing or expecting kits) Riverstorm - Grayish-blueish she-cat, the oldest queen. Jaddedtail - Gray she-cat with a dislocated stub tail. Redwhisker - Salty she-cat 'Toms '(Retired or injured warriors) Twistedfoot - White-ish gray tom with a twisted foot, the oldest elder One-ear - Big dappled she with 1 ear during a fight, born deaf and blind in 1 eye, the oldest cat in Coveclan so far Broken-nose - Long-furred she cat with a broken muzzle MoonClan 'Leader '- Thornstar - Dark tabby she-cat '''Deputy - Breezewatcher - Soft hearted she-cat who hates fighting, soft but swift. Medicine cat - Hollysong - Black and ginger she-cat, a crippled and damaged leg she is unable to move. Warriors '''(Not expecting or nursing kits) Minnowpelt -Small white and dark grey she-cat Oneclaw - Dark tabby she-cat with unusually long claws, a senior warrior (Apprentice: Buzzardpaw) -Mossypelt - Gray-blue tom '''Queens (Expecting or nursing kits) -Whitespeckle - Lovely short she-cat with a snow white pelt and blue eyes. -Archpad - Reddish-ginger tabby she-cat -Violetpuddle - Light gray tortoiseshell, amber eyes and expecting kits. -Hootfire - A white she-cat with flame coloured spots. -Dustmask - Dark tabby, secretly neglects her kits. ForestClan Leader '''- Thunderstar - Small tabby she-cat '''Deputy Bumbletail - Sassy tom with a bee-like pelt Medicine cat - Goldenflower - Sand coloured cat who's name was inspired by the herb Goldenrod Warriors '(Not expecting or nursing kits) Hawkwater - Thick furred tom with black and gray fur Lostflower - Transgender she cat who used to be a Tom, sweet and innocent at times. (Apprentice: Webpaw) Tinynose - Tall tabby cat with a small nose. '''Queens '(Expecting or nursing kits) Amberwatcher - Great she-cat expecting at least 3 kits Stonepad - Small she-cat nursing 3 kits 'Elders '(Retired or injured warriors) Brightskip - Very old sand-coloured elder FlowerClan 'Leader '- Graystar - Almost fully white she-cat '''Deputy - Pouncelight - Sweet but sour she-cat 'Medicine cat '- Sleekfoot - Cute she-cat with a small tail and a broken front paw. 'Warriors '(Not expecting or nursing kits) Chiveshade - Cute and fluffy she cat with dark gray fur Smokemist - Cute she-cat with a white pelt Thrushfin - Weirdly annoying tom with a bright personality (Apprentice: Shrewpaw) 'Queens '(Expecting or nursing kits) Bravestem - Tall but lovely dappled she-cat (Kits: Badgerkit, Mistykit) Fallenstone - Black tabby she cat with a yellow tooth like Yellowfang (Apprentice: Flypaw) (Kits: Applekit, Flashkit) 'Elders '(Retired or injured warriors) Larchspring - Small and old tabby tom Cats outside Clans Raven - Small black she-cat, formerly a rogue Cream - Sandpaper coloured she-cat with a purple jingly collar, a kittypet Stripes - Gray kittypet, formerly Blackstar's apprentice Shade - Dark tabby she-cat with a cruel personality, current leader of ShadeClan Glitch - Dangerous and cruel she. Bark - Logical tom, secretly mates with Maplewing Foxpaw - Fox pelted tom, formerly Leafstream's kit Stonepaw - Dark gray tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes, formerly Leafstream's kit Briarpaw - Dark brown she-cat with green eyes and a white paw, formerly Leafstream's kit Alderpaw - Orange-reddish tom, formerly Leafstream's kit Night - ... Category:Moon Rising Category:Moon rising allegiances